Computers, such as servers, personal computers (PCs), and notebook computers, have seen dramatic increases in processing speed and performance while becoming smaller in size than their predecessors. As a result of these changes in performance and size, efficient cooling systems are becoming increasingly desirable for such computer systems. Specifically, it is becoming more desirable for computer cooling systems to remove greater amounts of heat per volume of space in the computers. Existing cooling techniques often employ multiple fans and/or high rotational speeds to prevent heat build up in certain areas of computer systems. While measures such as these generally improve cooling efficiency, they also cause significant noise, particularly in rack systems having multiple fans.